


taking some time

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short fix-it of That Scene, with a large helping of “first time” on the side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, still haven't seen IT Chapter 2.

“Hey _fuckface_!” Richie shouts, and Pennywise turns, dropping Mike, who groans as he rolls away from the monster.

Okay, so Richie definitely doesn’t know what he’s doing. He rarely does have a plan, but fuck it, rolling full steam ahead on this one.

“You wanna play truth or dare?” Richie says, and his next words have been so carefully crafted, as to enact the most harm on the clown creature, “here’s a truth: _you’re a sloppy bitch_!” 

Pennywise pauses in his actions, staring at Richie in what almost appears to be disgruntled, incredulous amusement. How dare _he_, indeed. 

“Let’s dance! Yippee-kye-ay, mother—”

And then Richie’s mind goes blank, fully, completely, as he sees all.

What Mike sees as he scrambles to his feet is terrifying. Richie floats, rising ever higher, his eyes completely white, his mouth completely agape.  As Eddie comes out of the tunnels, he’s faced with this scene, Richie’s back to his, and as he scrambles back, and remembers what Beverly looked like all those years ago.  The fence post in his hand feels so heavy, almost cataclysmic, and he looks down at it, illuminated by his headlamp.

“This… kills monsters,” he whispers, “if you believe it does. If you believe it does. If you believe it does. _If you believe it does_!”

And then he wrenches off his headlamp, and screams, “_beep BEEP motherfucker_!”, and he throws the fence post.

It flies true, piercing the maw of the universe eater, and it begins spurting some fluid that Eddie definitely doesn’t want to touch, and Richie drops.

Eddie runs for his friend’s body, and kneels over it. His jaw is still slack, his eyes rolled back, and Eddie’s not even sure if he’s breathing.

“Richie, Richie!” Eddie says, slapping his face a little, trying to wake him up.

He’s reminded of 27 years ago, when Beverly dropped from the deadlight’s hold, but it still wasn’t enough, and Ben, in perhaps the most nerve-wracking thing he had done that day, kissed her.

Despite the still looming clown-crab threat in the room, Eddie’s neck begins to prickle as he becomes truly scared, in the most human way to get scared.

He doesn’t know if Richie’s gay, he doesn’t know if he wants him to be gay. Would it really make this that much easier? Would it make this harder? Will it even work if he’s straight?

All of these thoughts shoot through Eddie’s head as he leans in, with little preamble, but with far too much consideration. He presses his fingers to Richie’s jaw, a gentle touch that could be considered romantic, if it wasn’t just to close his mouth, and he leans in, and kisses him.

It’s not a bad kiss, by any means. It would be nicer if the man in question was actually awake. Eddie’s not sure if Richie’s a bad kisser, but something tells him he’s not too shabby.

Eddie feels a sudden flush of warmth as the blood flow returns to Richie’s skin, and he feels the lips under his move, and Richie’s kissing him back.

And it is nice.

But then there’s a crashing noise from behind him, startling Eddie from his reverie, and the two separate. Richie’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes are wide as he stares up at Eddie, who smiles at him, and gently pushes Richie’s hair out of his eyes.

“I did it!” Eddie says, “I think I really killed him.”

In response, Richie grabs his shoulders, and pushes the two of them over, and they roll a few feet, with Richie on top. At the same time, there’s a sickening creaking noise, and where they just were, where Eddie just was, one of Pennywise’s claws is lodged into the ground, dragging through the stone, and Richie stares at the spot.

“The deadlights show you the future,” Richie explains, staring at Eddie in that way that says 'I’m not reacting right now because there’s too many emotions going on up here'. As Ben gets Pennywise’s attention, Richie remains perched over Eddie, and Eddie is acutely aware that Richie’s position has him straddling Eddie’s hips.

“We should go help the others,” Eddie says, and Richie nods, but stays put.

“We should also talk about this later,” Eddie adds, and Richie leans in, and kisses Eddie again, and it’s so much more than nice. It’s so… so good.

The two separate as Mike climbs up the slope, and Mike just shakes his head as the two scramble apart.

“Bigger issues, you guys,” Mike says, but they can see a soft smile on his face as Richie helps Eddie, up, and the two turn to face the clown. 

They are still holding hands as Richie turns to Eddie and says “so how do we kill this fool?”

* * *

As he approaches the bridge, after the shit clown is dead, Richie has a little trouble making out the original carvings, but they’re definitely still there. He pulls out his Swiss Army Knife, and flicks out the actual knife part, crouching down where he once kneeled as a kid.

The curve in the R is hard to recreate, but following his prior path, he’s able to make a passable retracing. The plus is easy, two straight lines intersecting.

The gravel behind him crunches, and a shadow crosses the ground in front of him.

“Y’know, I’d seen that. I had no idea it was. Y’know,” Eddie says as Richie turns to face him. Richie smiles, and silently offers him the knife. Eddie kneels on the ground, right next to Richie, and, shoulder to shoulder, re-carves the E. They stare at the carving in silence for just a second, before Eddies leans his head on Richie’s shoulder. Richie turns lightly, and kisses the top of Eddie’s head.

They stand together, and Richie traces along Eddie’s jawline as he leans down to kiss him. 

“You ready to clear out?” Richie asks, and Eddie nods, pressing his head into Richie’s shoulder.

“Let’s go,” he says.

And so they leave Derry, together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU FILTHY BASTARDS. I SAW A LOT OF SHIT ON TUMBLR ABOUT REDDIE SMUT. PLEASE DONT BE WEIRD. I DONT KNOW HOW MEN HAVE SEX.

As they drive out of town, they’re quiet. It wasn’t even a question, when Eddie got into Richie’s car, and the two began their trek out of Maine, out of hell.

“So what are you gonna do about the beast?” Richie asks, and Eddie turns from where he’s propped his foot up the dashboard, reading a thick novel.

“Oh fuck. I forgot,” Eddie says, sitting up, suddenly. His eyes are wide and his face is pale as he turns towards Richie, “I should call her, shouldn’t I?”

There’s a quiet beat.

“Tell you what. We’re gonna be getting to a decent sized town in an hour or so. We’re gonna go to the nicest hotel that money can buy, and then you and I are gonna sit down and call her, and I’m not gonna say anything, but you’re gonna tell her what’s what, and then we’re gonna be okay,” Richie says, watching as Eddie’s face goes from terrified to still terrified, but placated.

“That sounds… okay. That does sound okay, Rich,” Eddie says, and Richie reaches out, and Eddie takes his hand.

“Good. It’ll be okay, Eds. We got through the rough part, didn’t we?” Richie says, and Eddie lifts Richie’s hand up to his mouth, and kisses it gently, lingering for just a second as Richie laughs.  “You romantic freak,” he says, and in response Eddie nips at the back of his hand playfully, and Richie blushes.

It’s a pleasant couple of hours as they drive, teasing back and forth in a way they have before, but in a way that’s somehow completely different.

* * *

They pull into a fairly attractive looking hotel, not nearly as seedy as the places in Derry, and Richie takes care of the rooms while Eddie looks around the lobby. It’s not necessarily that he’s fascinated with the idea of it, he’s just trying to think of anything but calling his wife.

His ex-wife, he hopes.

The ride up the elevator is silent, and the room is easy enough to find. They throw their bags onto the floor, and sit on the couch, their faces staring at the uninterestingly patterned carpet.

Eddie pulls out his phone.

“Wait, Eds,” Richie says, laying a hand on his, and Eddie looks up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you wanna do this? This… this is a lot. This is your wife, and… I know she’s god awful, but that’s just my opinion, and you know damn well that I’m pretty fuckin’ biased,” he says, and Eddie looks at him, and surges forward, kissing him hungrily. Eddie pulls back, and they’re breathing much harder than they were before. Eddie presses their foreheads together, and feels the heat coming from Richie’s body.

“Richie, the sooner we get this fucking phone call done, the sooner I can spend the rest of my life with you. I spent way too long waiting for this, and I’m not gonna let that bitch take it away from me,” Eddie says, his hands balled up in Richie’s shirt. Richie is breathless, and he nods.

“Okay. Okay. Call her, c’mon,” he says, and Eddie, in response, slams his finger on the phone, and it rings.

It rings twice before she answers.

“_Eddie, where the fuck are you!_” Myra rattles into the phone, and Eddie gasps sharply, his eyes instantly filled with terror.

“Myra, I’m okay,” Eddie says.

“_Where are you?_” she screeches again, and Eddie huffs definitively as Richie watches him.

“Myra, I want a divorce.”

The stunned silence is terrifying. Richie watches Eddie as he breaks into a cold sweat, and rubs at the back of his neck, and he can hear Myra breathing on the other end of the line, in shock.

“_You want… a divorce_,” Myra says, and Eddie hums a yes. Richie watches Eddie, in perhaps the turning point of his life, and his wife responds. “_I don’t know why you’re doing this to me, Eddie._”

“I’m not doing anything to you Myra, I’m doing this to myself,” Eddie says, and Myra huffs.

“_And now that, you and I agree on. My lawyer will be getting into contact with you regarding division of assets. Enjoy whatever ass you’ve procured for the night_,” she says, and Eddie breathes out slowly, and hangs up, with a sense of finality.

Richie has never seen anything hotter, and he tells Eddie this. Eddie laughs, and reaches out to trace a hand on Richie’s face.

He leans in to Richie, and kisses him again, gentler this time. They lean back onto the couch, still kissing, and Eddie is on top, straddling Richie’s hips. His fingers trace up Richie’s chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

“Hurry it up,” Richie says, pulling back from his lips, and Eddie just laughs, kissing against Richie’s jaw, gently nipping at the skin there. Eddies hears Richie moan, so he does it again, over and over, as Richie continues to moan, and then he travels down his neck, and, like a teenager, Richie writhes against the couch. Eddie laughs at him, and finally unbuttons the top button of his shirt.

It goes quicker after that, with Eddie removing Richie’s shirt fairly quickly throwing it across the room to land in a crumpled heap, and he kisses along his chest. Eddie pulls back for a moment, just to look at Richie’s face, his eyes closed, as he leans back against the armrest of the couch. There’s a long moment where they just watch each other, and they’re so enamored as they just watch each other breath.

And then Richie tackles Eddie back, lifting him up with surprising grace, and all but throws him onto the bed. Their lips connect again, and this time the kisses are hungry and heated. Eddie’s shirt comes flying off, and Richie is crawling down his body, kissing his chest, pressing open mouthed kisses to each of his nipples, causing Eddie to arc up off the bed while Richie pushes him down, and his fingers make quick work of Eddie’s pants, pulling them down and throwing them off as Eddie kicks off his shoes.

Now almost naked, Eddie feels surprisingly calm, calmer than he ever has before.

“You okay with what I’m about to do?” Richie asks, and Eddie looks at him in surprise.

“You’re gonna blow me, right?” Eddie asks, and Richie blinks, and nods, almost surprised.

“I mean with like. My spit. Aren’t you gonna talk about how it has three times the amount of germs as a public restroom?” Richie asks, and Eddie snorts.

“Don’t spoil the moment, Tozier. ‘Sides, I’ve been swapping spit with you for the last ten minutes,” Eddie observes, and Richie can’t help but laugh, leaning forward and giving Eddie a full kiss, as Eddie moans into his mouth.

Richie separates from him, and looks at the task ahead. He’s wearing briefs, because of course he is, and Richie slowly lowers his hand to rest over the already hard cock underneath them. He can see the outline of Eddie, and he twists his hand slightly, causing Eddie to groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pulls down Eddie’s briefs, and his cock sticks up, pointing into the air, curving slightly back towards his stomach. Richie moans at the sight, it's almost exactly like he imagined it, because of course he imagined it. He tells Eddie as much, and Eddie scoffs.

"You're such a sap," he whispers, but there's a small bit of pride in his voice.

Richie leans in, and kisses the head. Eddie groans, laughing through his pleasure and pain, and in a move from every gay porno ever, Richie thumbs across the head, causing a twinge of shock to go through Eddie’s entire body, and the noise Eddie makes goes straight to Richie’s dick.

Richie desperately needs Eddie to make that noise again.

So he dives in, full throttle, and Eddie all but screams, bucking up into Richie’s mouth, and Richie would laugh if it weren’t for his full mouth.

“Jesus, warn a guy, Rich,” Eddie laughs, and Richies plunges deeper, taking most of Eddie into his mouth.

The room is filled with groans and soft cursing as Richie gives Eddie what is definitely the best blow job he has ever received, and Eddie can’t help but think about how he was missing this, how so much hurt and anger and abuse lead to him missing this, and he lets out a particularly loud groan that causes Richie to pull off of him, and look up, mildly alarmed.

“Eds, what’s the issue?”

“Beep beep.”

Richie stands, and lies down next to Eddie, staring him directly in the eye with alarm in his face.

“Eddie, honey, what’s wrong?” he asks.

“Is it weird to be missing you even though you’re in the same room? Even though you’re right here, right now, and I couldn’t love you more? I’m missing what we could’ve had,” Eddie whispers, ignoring his painfully hard erection.

Richie just laughs softly, and kisses his cheek, then the side of his lips.

“I miss that too. I miss staring at you, wondering what could’ve been when we were kids. I miss the fact that we didn’t get to have this before. But it’s here. We’re not gonna screw this one up,” Richie whispers, and Eddie sees the love in his eyes, love that’s always been there, because of course, of course.

Of course.

And _of course_ Richie carries lube and a condom with him, of _course_. No matter, because once Richie makes sure his (lover? boyfriend? partner? husband? no, no, not yet) partner is calmed down, and once he double triple checks that this is still okay, he pulls off his pants and begins prepping Eddie. 

It’s not the first time Eddie has bottomed, he had his fair share of forward thinking girlfriends and regular thinking boyfriends in college (two girls three boys, but who's counting), and it’s definitely not his least favorite way to get down. It actually ranks closer to his favorite, but he’s definitely gonna save that tidbit for later.

Richie’s lubed finger presses up against him, and Eddie grunts as he yields, feeling the cold lube warm up inside him. Richie’s impatient, as usual, and Eddie is impatient too, to be fair, so a second and third finger join within the minute. After just a few moments of prep, Eddie crooks his fingers, telling Richie to come on, hurry up, and he swears to whatever god is listening that Richie jumps with joy.

Eddie sits up and leans forward to grab Richie’s cock, and takes it into his mouth. Richie throws his head back in surprise.

“I thought I was gonna fuck you?” Richie says, his words muffled by his own heaving breath.

“I figured I’d get you goin’ a bit,” Eddie says, pressing a kiss to the head of Richie’s cock, in a mirror of earlier, and Richie can’t fucking believe his luck.

Then Eddie goes for the condom, but of course, pauses to read the label.

“Holy fucking shit, Richie. Did you buy a ‘monster condom’?” Eddie asks, and Richie snickers.

“Oops, I dropped my monster condom for my magnum dong,” he quotes, and Eddie lightly slaps his chest.

“Christ alive, Rich. You absolute ass!” Eddie says, but he’s laughing, “you even steal from primetime TV! Will your tyranny have no end?”

“Oh, you bet it won’t,” Richie says, and he rips the condom open, and slides it on quickly. Eddie is still laughing when Richie slides into him, and the laughs quickly turn into whimpers that make Richie want to come right then and there.

Richie makes a few exploratory thrusts before settling into a rhythm, him standing while Eddie lies on the bed, writhing in ecstasy.

“Up, up,” Eddie demands after only a few moments of this, and Richie obliges, lifting the man up so he’s straddling his hips. Through no small amount of luck Richie turns around and sits on the bed, so Eddie is bouncing up and down on his lap, Richie bucking up to meet his thrusts, and they’re kissing between bated breaths, keeping a delicate yet tumultuous balance between fucking and making out.

Richie comes up to meet Eddie’s hips, and Eddie cries out louder than before, so Richie wraps a hand around Eddie, and pumps only a few times, and he’s coming, shouting out Richie’s name, and that’s enough for Richie, as he comes too.

The two men lie back on the bed, absolutely exhausted.

“Wanna go again?” Richie asks, and Eddie brings together all of his strength to back handed smack his jaw, playfully.

“You ass, we’re not teens anymore,” Eddie says, laughter in his voice.

“Funny, I could last more than one round when I was with your mom,” Richie retorts, but there’s no real venom in his voice, there never is, there never was, and Eddie just laughs as he rolls over to kiss Richie, carding his hands through Richie's hair.

“So. You’re a single guy. Out on the town? What and slash or who are you gonna do?” Richie asks, and Eddie smirks, and looks at him.

“Not so sure if the ‘single’ flair applies here,” he says, and Richie smiles brightly at him, his glasses smudged with come and sweat, which he quickly realizes is nasty and removes his glasses promptly.

“Answer the question, Kaspbrak,” Richie retorts.

“You. I’m gonna do you. And I’m gonna be with you, and hold you, and love you, forever and always and you better like it, mister,” Eddie says, and it doesn’t take long for Richie to rush forward, a little clumsier without his glasses, and kiss Eddie once again. He rolls him onto his back, and straddles his hips as the two kiss, happy at last.

It doesn’t matter that the two of them took some time, it doesn’t even matter that they took a lot of time. They’re not kids anymore, but really, when were they ever? Besides, even if they were kids, would this have worked out?

These questions, and their answers, fly out of Eddie’s head as the man he loves separates from him, and stares down into his eyes, his face one of pure tenderness, and joy, and whispers, “I’m gonna love you forever.”


End file.
